The present invention concerns a novel venetian blind structure.
Venetian blinds have always been a popular method of regulating heat, light, and ventilation through a window or door. For example, U.S. Pat. No(s). 3,918,513 and 4,567,930 depict venetian blinds as well as "mini-blinds" which have been employed in the past.
Known venetian blind systems generally employ center holes in the slats to lift the blinds in stacking relationship or to lower the blinds to again spread the slats. Although such center holes are convenient, they often bend or break the slats after usage for a period of time. Unfortunately, slats are extremely difficult to repair and, often, a broken slat requires the replacement of the entire venetian blind system. Also, conventional venetian blinds do not fully close leaving an air gap that permits heat, sound, and light to pass through the blinds either into or out of the room having the window employing such blinds. In addition, the air gap provides the appearance of the venetian blinds being partially open, which may or may not be a desirable esthetic feature.
A venetian blind system which overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art would be a great advance in the field of building environmental control.